Dozle Zabi
Dozle Zabi (ドズル・ザビ) is the third son of the Zabi family. Gihren is his older brother and Kycilia is his younger sister. The tall, muscled figure of Degwin's children, Dozle is the family member who cares the least about politics. He is jealous of his effeminate younger brother, Garma, who received all of their mother's attention while they were children. Garma's charm and intelligence could continue to benefit their family outside of wartime, something which Dozle envied. As they grew older, Dozle remarked the younger man had no talent for combat, which lead to Garma's isolation from his family members in space. When Garma dies, an angered Dozle blames his younger brother's "friend", Char, for not protecting him and demotes him. Kycilia salvages Char's reputation behind Dozle's back, causing the siblings to distrust one another. As a man of war, he personally enters the fray against the Earth Federation in Solomon. Realizing the potential of their Mobile Armor, Big Zam, Dozle pushed to produce at least two more models for it. Though Gihren refused his proposal, it is later seen as a missed opportunity when the situation at Solomon becomes dire for the Zeon forces. After he orders for all the women and men to evacuate, Dozle decides to pilot Big Zam himself to bide them time. He performs admirably at first due to Big Zam's impressive I-Field Generator (shield that deflects all beams for twenty minutes) and artillery. Although Sleggar and Amuro puncture Big Zam's weak spot, Dozle is determined to die fighting. He climbs out of the damaged Mobile Armor and defiantly shoots at Gundam with his rifle, allowing the Newtype to see the spirit of Dozle's ancestors. Dozle meets his end within Big Zam's explosion. Out of his siblings, he is the only one who is happily married. His wife's name is Zenna and they had one daughter together. Since Dozle sent his wife away to safety, their daughter eventually becomes the sole survivor of the Zabi family. Her name is Mineva Lao Zabi. Dozle remains the only playable Zabi in the Dynasty Warriors Gundam series. Mission Mode Dozle makes a minor appearance during Amuro's Official Mode to terrorize the Earth Federation forces with Big Zam. After Sleggar dies in a cinematic, Amuro can take Big Zam down himself. Dozle's death from then on mirrors his fate in the anime. If players wants to use Dozle, they first have to build friendly relations with him and Char. The player will likely receive an invitation to listen to Gihren's Zeon speech. Accept entry to the Zeon forces and complete all three of their associated Friendship Missions. Do not listen or accept Char's offer to betray the Zabi family, which is marked by the Terminal Event, "Red Comet, The Traitor". Should the player choose to keep betraying the Zabi bloodline, they jeopardize their chance to unlock Dozle. When he is unlocked as a playable character, he will automatically have Char's Zaku's license unlocked for use. His two Story Missions require him to first be friendly with fellow Zeon members and affiliates. In both his missions, Dozle strives to prove his pride as a soldier of his bloodline. He rushes through battles alone to protect ally Fields. His first mission has Kycilia send Johnny and M'Quve as his reinforcements. Ramba Ral proudly enters the field to support his respected Vice Admiral. In the midst of his second mission, Char, Haman, and Glemy assist him. His second conflict leads to many losses for his side so Dozle calls off further pursuit of the enemy troops. Keeping the Zeon numbers high is imperative for him. During Mission Mode, Dozle is often seen as a pilot for Big Zam. He can appear multiple times within a specialized Field. Players may interrupt the resources for Big Zam's second launch, causing Dozle's tougher reappearance. In Jerid and Emma's Story Missions, Big Zam appears at least three times. Being friendly towards Dolze is needed to unlock Ramba as a playable character. Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 3 has Gato warmly greet his superior after the tenth mission in the Those who Fight chapter. Dozle meets his Zeon follower after being located by Gato's forces. While Gato barks at Duo's rudeness before His Excellency, Dozle forgives the young man's comment. The mysterious planet they are on frees him from royal status since it's not the same as their home. Until they find a way back home, Dozle seeks to maintain his military pride as a soldier while fighting alongside those who share his ideals. Dozle refuses to rethink his path of action, even when he learns that his daughter is among the enemy in the For Victory chapter. It may pain him to oppose her, but he believes resisting is his way of demonstrating his true strength to Audrey. When he is unlocked as a playable character, the Gelgoog becomes available for every character. It's also possible to unlock Ramba Ral in this title by having a character befriend Dozle. In Dynasty Warriors: Gundam Reborn, he serves as the antagonist of the War is About Numbers series of Operations. He first resorts to mass-producing the Big-Zam to take over Jaburo. In the wake of the failure, he next brings up the Destroy Gundam which he pilots, and unleashes a large army of Mobile Armors. In the final chapter, he pilots the Dark Gundam despite risks it could drive him mad. Personality Though best known as a rough man of war, Dozle is actually a family man. In spite of their past together, Dozle actually mourned Garma's passing and worries over the stress it causes his father. He treasures his quiet wife and child and looks forward to his daughter carrying the will of the Zabi family. Although he would not live to see her grow, Dozle probably would have proud of Mineva's strong will. His loyalty to his family is also the reason for his bravery in battle. He may not understand his family's every methods, but he seeks to use his war-born physique in his father's name. His reputed soldier image is well respected by various Zeon ace pilots. Quotes :See also: Dozle Zabi/Quotes *"Vice Admiral Dozle Zabi. Requesting permission to join the battle." :"Why not? Give 'em hell, my girl." :"Allow me to join the battle and defend the bloodline of the house of Zabi!" ::~~Haman, Dozle, Glemy; Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 2 Stats Dozle first possesses rankings that oppose Sleggar. He has high Melee and Defense Ratings but suffers from a lack luster Shot Rating. Since his overall stats are higher than Sleggar's, he is actually a bit easier to use than his counterpart and performs well in close ranged Mobile Suits. His stats remain untouched, but he does have a higher Defense in the third title. Relations This section lists the default relationships that Dozle will tend to have in Mission Mode in Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 2. *Friendship - Ramba Ral *Contempt - Amuro Ray, Sleggar Law Dozle has a special SP attack quote with Ramba Ral. In the third title, the player's character can begin relations with Dozle by clearing the tenth mission in Those who Fight scenario. Then read Dozle's message, "Pride of a Soldier", in the Terminal. Dozle has special SP attack quotes with Char (Char's Counterattack version), Ramba, Gato and Banagher. If Audrey is his operator, she will say special quotes for him. Alternate MS When the player finishes select missions throughout Mission Mode in Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 2, they will unlock the ability to see characters in specific Mobile Suits during missions. These can either force the particular ace to become weaker or pilot another MS from another Gundam saga. The particular trait and MS for these conditions listed below are ones afflicting a CPU Dozle. *Default - Big Zam *Rival's MS - Gundam *Crossover MS - Turn X *Weaker MS - Zakutank, Bawoo (Axis) Partner Strike If the player's character builds their relationship with Dozle to Level 2 in Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 3, he may be given the chance to assist them in battle with his Partner Strike. *Assist type - Wide Range :Mobile Suit - Big Zam :Action - blasts everything nearby with Big Zam's artillery. External Links *Gundam Wiki page __NOWYSIWYG__ Category: Gundam Characters